Jacky in the Country of Hearts
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Okay, it's officially MY turn to jump down the rabbit hole! Follow me on my various dates with Peter, watch me out-cuss Joker, and laugh till you cry/wet yourself when I teach Blood and Ace exactly what happens when you mess with a proud, independent, and successful 19-year-old American girl. Rated M for the hot smut scene near the end and for language. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter I: Love Requited

**Okay, this time I'm using my ideal self in place of Alice. The only things about my avatar that actually look like me in real life are the hair and eyes. And yes, I'm using my real name. So if any of my friends from High School are reading this, I hope you guys love it! And if Alfredo Mada is reading this, you're named after a pasta, for God's sake! Get back on the damn shelf where you belong and stop treating girls like they only exist for your pleasure! I wasn't stupid enough to fall for it, and someday, I hope you learn exactly how creepy it is to be treated the way you treated me!**

 **Okay, now that I've vented properly, I present you with MY adventures in the Country of Hearts! Enjoy!**

 **Jacky in the Country of Hearts**

 **or**

 **Hearts no Kuni no Jacky!**

 **"Ugh, why is it always me and only me?"** I muttered as I made my way to my shop. Another loser had just tried to flirt with me. There were already two guys I actually liked trying to win my affections, though they were both a little shy about it. It was to the point where I didn't care which asked first, because I'd say yes to either. They were sweet, knowledgeable, and handsome, and both loved my passion for fashion. I'd already told the sister of one of them my ring size so she could pass it on to him. Now it was just a matter of who proposed first.

I sighed as I walked up to the front door of my shop, turned off the security system, and unlocked the door. My part-time assistants would arrive within the hour. Right now, I needed to make the last few preparations before we could open up. I turned on the radio, and "Love Like Woe" came on. Not bad, but I wanted something happier, so I turned on my own playlist. First up, "Hall of Fame!"

All and all, it was a wonderfully productive day. Sold twenty mannequin outfits, won the International Contest for the 12th time this year, partied at the hotel with the models and the celebs. Finally I went back to my apartment to relax. It'd be Sunday in about six minutes. My day off. I figured I'd read a little Manga before I fell asleep. I picked up a copy of Alice in the Country of Hearts: White Rabbit and Some Afternoon Tea. I don't care if Alice viewed him as a pervert. Peter was my favorite Role-Holder, no competition. He was so faithful to her, even if it made him seem a little creepy. But considering what 21st century men in my age group were like, I found Peter's level of love and loyalty refreshing. _If only it was me you looked at so fondly, I'd be the happiest girl alive!_ I wished with all my might.

 _Careful what you wish for..._

I gasped. I felt like I knew that voice, but it was still unfamiliar. I chalked it up to being sleepy, turned off the lamp by my bed and fell asleep hugging the manga to my chest.

The next morning I didn't get up until 10:00 a.m. I made myself some banana and chocolate crepes for breakfast - er, I mean, brunch - with a fruit smoothie to wash it down, brushed my long, wavy brown-ish gold hair, washed my face, then got dressed. Even on my days off, I like to look good. I was supermodel-tall, so I looked good in anything. Today, I was dressed kinda like a pop star, in a purple tank-top, black hot-pants, black denim leggings, purple platform boots, and a motorcycle jacket. I sat down under the old ash tree in my back yard, a bottle of crème soda at my side, and my latest project in my hands. I was making a doll for a sick friend, who also liked Alice in the Country of Hearts. Her beau was Blood Dupre, though.

I wasn't sure what she saw in him. Sure, he was hot as Hell itself, but he was a jerk and a mafia boss. I liked his second-in-command well enough, but I'd rather not get involved with the Mafia. As soon as I was done making the chibi-plushy, I put him away in a box, along with the needle and thread. It was exhausting making an effigy of someone who reminded me of the trash I met in High School. I'd make myself a Peter-doll a little later. Right now I was starting to feel sleepy. And my soda was caffeine-free, so it wasn't of much use to me. _Just a little nap,_ I told myself. _I better not get any damn ants in my clothes, though._ I was almost asleep when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I sat up in time to see what caused it, and I almost had a heart attack.

A white rabbit dressed in a red jacket and brown pants with a pair of round glasses was making his way towards me. "Peter White...?" I whispered, almost too shocked to move. "Is it really you?"

"Indeed, Jacky!" he said in the cutest voice, perfectly fitting his rabbit form. "Your bright, shining love has reached me, and I've come to take you back to Wonderland!"

I swear, if I could've seen my own face, my greyish-blue eyes must've betrayed my joy. I could already see the rabbit hole behind him, so I stood, scooped him up, and jumped in.

Just like in the manga, we landed safely on the observation deck of the Clock Tower. Wonderland was even more beautiful than the pictures I saw on the Internet. "If I'm dreaming, I never wanna wake up," I said, mostly to myself.  
"That's the spirit, my sweet Jaquelin!" Peter said, taking a familiar vial from his pocket. "You've always loved this place, and loved me over everyone else, so I decided to bring you here! I love you, after all!"

My heart skipped a beat. This was a dream come true! Like he did with Alice, he force-fed me the Medicine of Hearts, but I didn't mind a bit. He both felt sparks of real love the moment our lips met, and his lips tasted delicious...

I could've knelt there with him and kissed all day, but we eventually needed air. Since our love was mutual, I decided to go with him to Heart Castle. Maybe Vivaldi and I could exchange fashion/make-up tips!

There was only one person I really didn't want to talk to.

Blood Dupre.


	2. Chapter II: Love Shouldn't Hurt

**Thank you, NecroPriestess, for giving this fantasy of mine its first review! If you're wondering why Peter suddenly loves me more than Alice, that'll be cleared up in this chapter. Also, I can make all the Role-holders trip over themselves for me because I WANT to! Now, on to my first date with Peter!**  
 **Peter: Jedi Alice does not own Joker/Clover/Hearts no Kuni no Alice.**  
 **Black Joker: Hey, when the f*** do we start the cussing contest.**  
 **Me: Not till April Season, f***ing b*******.**  
 **White Joker: Are you quite certain you aren't starting now, Miss Jedi Alice?**  
 **Me: Shut the f*** up. And now, chapter 2!**

 **Chapter Two: Love Shouldn't Hurt**

 **Peter led me to Heart Castle.** I'd seen it in the Manga, but black ink and white paper could never do justice to how beautiful the Palace truly was. It was like a Valentine's Day extravaganza, with all the hearts and roses. I know my clothing clashed with the interior and exterior design, but I didn't really care. "I knew this place was beautiful, but this goes well beyond even what Harris can do!" I said happily as I followed Peter.  
"Who's Harris?" Peter asked, and I could see at once that if I didn't clarify that my interior decorator would be shot and my mentor would be broken-hearted.  
"He's just an acquaintance, Peter," I said casually. "He decorates my shop back in my world whenever I need a change of scenery and costumers. And while he can come up with incredible interior themes, I doubt he could match the mind of the one who designed Heart Castle."

"We are glad you like it, young lady," a feminine voice said behind us. Peter froze, and I could practically hear him cursing his boss under his breath as I turned to see Her Majesty, Vivaldi, Queen of Hearts. "This castle is over three hundred of your years old, and has housed its fair share of royalty. Now, who might you be?"

"My name is Jacky Anderson, the new Outsider," I said with a polite bow. I was more than used to dealing with American Royalty and aristocrats from my world, being internationally famous, and all. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty."

"There is no need for such formalities, we are gladdened that White has brought in someone new!" Vivaldi said, before noticing that we hadn't been moving in the direction of the audience chamber. She turned her attention to my boyfriend. "White, were you not going to introduce her to us?" she asked. "Impudent as always."

"Yeah, you're lucky you can't get fired and that no guard can get close enough to behead you without getting massacred," I said to Peter. "Where I come from, you work hard, or you get fired. I worked hard to become the Supreme Stylist I am, and I wouldn't have gotten there if my work ethic had been lax."

"See, she agrees with us," Vivaldi said. "We shall have your pay docked for every time-period of work you miss. Now, you and Jacky shall join us for tea."

I nodded happily. I'd always loved tea, and it was not the first time I'd had tea with a monarch.

I sat next to Vivaldi in the garden as my tea was poured for me, Peter standing by my side. "Now, we simply must ask, what was the year White found you in?" the queen asked.

"I'm from 2016," I responded. "Might I know why you ask?"

"Your... clothes," Vivaldi said slowly, not sure how to say this. "We have never seen a female wear pants or such tall boots. It is strange to us."

"Women in my world have been wearing pants for decades," I said, sipping my tea. "Men are finally realizing that women are their equals, though we still have a long way to go before the scales are balanced. It's ironic, men and women in my world hold the same jobs, yet women are frequently only pained a fraction of what their male counterparts make."

"How horrible!" Vivaldi gasped. "Men in your world are such fools!"

"I couldn't agree more," I said with a scoff. "I'm glad Peter came for me when he did. In my world, there are two young men of my own age who both are infatuated with me. One runs a flower stand in a park near my workplace. The other is a delivery man who I often chat with when he delivers items to my apartment. I like them both well enough; they are handsome and polite. The one who runs the flower stand always gives me a free bouquet every month, and the delivery man is often complementing my attire and admiring my passion for my occupation. Unfortunately, both are too afraid of rejection to move beyond friendship with me. If I had stayed in my world, waiting for one of them to make a move, I would have grown old and died unmarried, with no one to carry on my legacy."

"Then we are pleased that our Prime Minister brought you here, Jacky," Vivaldi said with a smile. "The men of this world are rarely cowardly, though they can be foolish. Pardon our inquisitiveness, but what was your occupation in your old world? You seem quite proud of it."

"I was an internationally renowned fashion stylist managing a widely popular boutique," I said with a smile. "I sold many styles of clothing, everything from princess and gothic styles to punk fashion like the Cheshire Cat likes to wear, to the very items I'm wearing right now. I wish I could have brought some articles with me. There was a very posh brand in my world that would've looked fantastic on you. I also had men's clothing in my shop, and I wish I could've picked out a suit for Peter. The one I have in mind would've looked quite handsome on him. But then I'd have to beat off every love-struck girl who saw him with a nail-covered baseball bat, so maybe it's a good thing I didn't have the time."

"You fancy our Prime Minister, even though you've only just met?" Vivaldi asked in shock.

"But I already know a great deal about him. Another Outsider published a great many manga about Wonderland, telling a great deal about the Role-Holders and the Game," I explained. "It fell into three series: Alice in the Country of Hearts, Clover and Joker. There's a fourth one, Diamond, But I never got around to reading it."

"You know of Alice?" Vivaldi asked softly.

"I do," I said, speaking just as softly. "A seventeen year old girl from London with one older sister and one younger sister, a hard-working father, and a chip on her shoulder. I've seen many routes for her, and only last year in August did they come up with a Manga for Peter's route. It is a particular favorite of mine, as it came out in my birth month. I think they're working on the second volume, but I have no idea when it's coming out, and I really wanted to read it. I would've loved to see a happy ending for them, because Peter loved her so purely. Where I'm from, that kind of love is a rare thing indeed. I hate to ask, but is Alice still in Wonderland?"

The mood quickly became sad. "Our beloved Alice died of an illness last April Season," Vivaldi murmured. I could hear Peter choking up like crazy with grief for his lost love. "Her last words were for us all to move on, find a new love, and be happy, and not to wallow in our grief. It has not been easy for any of us. But to see the look of happiness in White's eyes when he introduced us to you, you may be exactly what Wonderland needs to finally regain some semblance of normality."

"Oh," I said, realizing just how painful that had to be for everyone. I knew what it was like to lose someone dear to you. When my own beloved cousin, Brittany, had died when I was twelve, I'd been heartbroken to the point where my grief made me miss two weeks of school. And when I came back after winter break, I wasn't the same. My best friend had seen it, my other friends had seen it, but I didn't until it was too late and they didn't want to be my friends anymore. I'd become cold, violent, vengeful. After I'd moved to a different school, my new friends there helped me, and many of them shared my sense of humor. The loss of a loved one can really change a person. "Had she fallen in love yet?" I asked.

"She was close with the Nightmare, though we don't know how close," Vivaldi said. "After Alice died, Nightmare hid himself away in the dream realm and refuses to enter the waking world."

"Sounds to me like he fell head over heels in love with her, and her death's depressed him severely," I guessed.

"It was worse for our Prime Minister and our Knight," Vivaldi said as Peter excused himself. "White tried to starve himself to death so he could join Alice in the afterlife, and Ace will not leave the girl's tomb. He stands guard, keeping a silent vigil, even as we speak. We do not know the state of his health."

I gulped. Peter _had_ looked paler than usual when he'd picked me up, and if Alice's death had effected the crazy knight that much, as well as Nightmare, I was worried how the others had reacted. "Do you mind if I go check on Peter?" I asked. "I think he might need a little cheering up. Afterword, I need to go shopping for some new clothes to wear. Care to join me?"

Vivaldi looked delighted. "We adore this idea! We would be glad to accompany you! How does two time periods from now sound?"

"Sounds good to me," I said as I excused myself to go find Peter.

I found Peter in his room, a deeply depressed look on his face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Peter, sweetheart, may I come in?" I called gently from the doorway.

He sniffled. "Yes," he said, his voice cracking. "You are the only one who is allowed to." I entered the red gingham-checked room and sat beside Peter on his couch. I gestured for him to rest his head on my chest, and as soon as he did, the tears came back anew. I gently petted his ears and stroked his head, doing my best to calm him. Not gonna lie, I'm good with animals. Cats, dogs, rabbits, reptiles, rodents, birds, you name it, I can tame it. Peter was no different. As I petted him and murmured to him to take as long as he needed, he slowly began to calm down. He looked up at me, teary eyed, and asked a question. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"I may have followed Alice through many adventures," I said, remembering all the manga I'd read. "But I didn't know her personally, like you did. It can be hard to grieve for someone or something you don't know. Bit I can promise you this: if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I've got two with your name in fancy cursive gold filigree on them. You can tell me anything, and I'll always listen. That's what lovers do for each other."

Peter sniffled again. "Thank you, Jacky," he said, barely able to speak from the lump in his throat. "Why couldn't Alice have been as faithful to me as you?"

"I... don't know," I admitted. "I guess she didn't know what you really meant to her, but she's the one who missed out. You're the most loyal, loving, faithful rabbit-man I know. At the moment, you're the only rabbit-man I know. But anyone who can't see a truly good man when she meets him doesn't deserve him. You have me, now, and I'll do anything and everything it takes to heal your broken heart, because love shouldn't hurt."

He nodded, and I went on petting him until he was asleep with his head on my stomach. _Heehee, Peter's cute when he's sleeping!_ I carefully pinched a nerve in his ear, and he transformed into a bunny. I continued to cuddle him while he slept, gently wiping at his dried tears with my fingers. "I love you, Peter," I whispered.

"I love you more," he murmured as he woke up.

"I love you most," I said, gently poking his nose. "Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Jacky knows best."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I decided to end this chapter with a quote from Tangled. I'll be using a lot of movie quotes. And now NecroPriestess has her answer as to how and why Peter could ever love another. I'll reveal the memories he represents in the next chapter! May the Force be with you!**

 **-Jedi Alice**

 **Vivaldi: Please review!**


	3. Chapter III: The I in Pain

**Chapter 3: The "I" in "Pain"**

 **After I'd calmed down Peter, I figured I should check on Ace.** One thing I knew from Alice in the Country of Clover: Knight's Knowledge, was that Ace didn't do well with being abandoned by someone he cared about. And Ace, in his own twisted, perverted way, cared about Alice. I asked a card soldier, Three of Hearts, to show me to where Alice was buried. In about half an hour, I was standing about twenty feet away from a haggard-looking man in a red trench coat and a black uniform, with messy, unclean brown hair, kneeling in front of a tomb with a plaque of gold that read: _Here lies Alice Liddell of London, England. Beloved Outsider, true friend, loving Fiancé of Nightmare Gottschalk._

 _So she was engaged to the nightmare,_ I realized sadly. "I know you're there," Ace said, startling me a bit. "If you're here to kill me, get it over with. I've been here so long, I don't have the strength to draw my sword."

"I'm not here to kill you, Ace," I said, keeping my voice calm and gentle. "I'm just here to see Alice." _And make sure you haven't gone Looney-Tunes in that big head of yours._

Ace lifted his head and looked at me. There was a weird sparkling around his eyes, and I saw an actual, honest smile on his face. "I guess you're the new Outsider, huh?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled again. "How'd you already know my name?"

"A lot of Outsiders from my time know about you, and Wonderland, for that matter," I said. "Forgive my lack of manners. Name's Jacky Anderson. Mind if I sit with you? I want to pay my respects to a fellow Outsider." Ace nodded, and I sat down with my legs crossed. I dug some beef jerky and a water bottle out of my messenger bag. I'd had them with me when Peter came to my place to pick me up. "Want something to eat?" I asked, offering him the food and drink. Ace nodded hungrily and took the items, wolfed down the meat and chugged the water.

"Ahh," he sighed when he was done. "Thanks, So, did Peter kidnap you, too, Jacky?"

'Nah," I said, shaking my head. "Can't call it kidnapping if you jump down the rabbit hole of your own free will."

"You actually came, of your own free will, to a land filled with nutjobs, lunatics, and murderers?" Ace asked skeptically. "Either you're as crazy as the rest of us, you've got a death wish, or you're not at all what you seem."

"Column C with a side-order of column A," I said with a smile. "I can wield a _katana_ sword better than any male in the history of my world, and I don't think a lot of people where I'm from would call someone like me sane."

"Ha ha! I like you, already!" Ace said. "Friendly, strong, and kinda crazy. You'll fit in perfectly here."

"That's what I've been saying!" I said. Then I sighed. "Ace, I may not have known Alice in life, but I know she cared about you. I think she'd want you to find happiness after her death, don't you?"

Ace nodded sadly. "And are you happy, kneeling at her tomb, slowly dying of hunger and thirst?"

Ace shook his head. "Nope. It's pretty miserable. And painful. I'm just surprised no one's killed me yet."

"I may not be able to replace what Alice meant to you," I said quietly. "And I can't be your girlfriend, obviously, since I'm with Peter, but I won't leave Wonderland. And I don't have any biological illnesses that could kill me in my youth, so I won't be dying anytime soon. Just think of me as a sister. If you ever need someone to talk to, my door's always open."

"You'll let me open my heart to you, even though we just met?" he asked.

"You once told Alice that there are many kinds of love," I said. "But to me, no matter what kind of love you feel, the best way to show it is to keep your door open. Like the song says, 'Love is an open door.' A closed door is being shut out and neglected, while an open door is being let in and acknowledged. My door's always open to you, big brother. Just don't barge in when I'm in a dead sleep. Last person who did that lost his head."

"Got it. Thanks, Jacky," Ace said, patting my shoulder.

"No problem," I replied, rising to my feet. "Now, we should get some food and drink into you. And... not to be a jerk, but you seriously need a bath."

Ace raised an arm and I nearly keeled over at the stink. "Yeesh, you're right," he said. "I smell horrible! The Clock Tower's nearby. Think you can help me up and get me there? I'm sure Julius will be fine with letting me use the bath."

"Sure, big brother," I said, helping him to his feet. His knees popped and creaked like an old man's a testament to how long he'd knelt there. He almost couldn't walk, and I could tell the claymore sword was weighing him down. "Here, I'll carry the sword. That'll make it easier for you to walk."

"Thanks, Jacky," he said as I took the weapon. It weighed about as much as the twin _katana_ swords I had back home. _Shit! I left them back in my world! Why the f***ing Hell didn't I think to bring them with me?!_

* * *

After I got Ace to the Clock Tower and sitting on the couch, I realized Julius was asleep at his desk. Must've passed out from exhaustion. I decided to do what I did when one of my part-timers at my beloved boutique fell asleep on the job (it happens now and again since the shop is open 24/7.). I walked right up to the slumbering Clockmaker, stood behind him, and flicked the crown of his head until the annoying sensation woke him up. "Huh?" he mumbled sleepily, then seemed to take in two scents. One was Ace's stinking self, the other was the light vanilla perfume I always wore. "Ace? When did you get here?" he asked, obviously not realizing I was right behind him as he sat up stiffly. "And what the Hell happened to you?"

"About seven minutes ago," Ace said with that goofy grin I knew from the manga. "As for what happened, I've been sitting at Alice's tomb for who knows how long, wasting away, until the _new Outsider_ came over to talk to me. She's so cool! Funny, smart, pretty, good with a sword-"

"Hold on, what new Outsider?" Julius interrupted.

Ace lifted his arm to point at me. "The one right behind you!"

Julius turned around so quickly, he fell out of his chair, making Ace bust a gut laughing. "'Bout time you noticed I was there," I said with a gentle chuckle, extending a hand to help him up. "Name's Jacky Anderson. Nice to meet you, Julius Monrey."

"How do you know my name already?" he asked as I pulled him to his feet.

"I will explain while Ace gets cleaned up, " I said, giving the Knight a pointed look.

"Alright, alright," he said with a smile as I walked over to him to help him stand. "I could use a little help getting to the bathroom, though. I can hardly feel my legs."

"Fine."

"I could also use some help with my clo-"

"No fucking way in Hell."

"Aww, Jacky's no fun," he pouted.


	4. Chapter IV: Must I say it Again?

**Chapter IV: "Must I Say it Again?"**

 **While Ace took a bath,** I took out a copy of _Alice in the country of Hearts_ by QuinRose and showed it to Julius. "I've been fascinated by Wonderland since I was a little kid," I said, handing him the manga. "But when I found this at the little library in one of the littler towns I lived in, back when I was 16, I got hooked. But never in my wildest dreams did I suspect it to be real, let alone that I'd one day be chosen to play the Game. I just thought it was a good plotline for a great many books."

"So you already know about the clocks, the afterimages, the work Ace does for me, and the like?"

I nodded calmly. "Yup. And before you ask, it doesn't scare me," I said. "I'm extremely warped from years of watching crime dramas and seeing people autopsied. I've been trained to wield _katana_ swords and I have no fear of using them, though I forgot to take mine with me when Peter came to pick me up, and I can out-cuss Joker on any given day of the week, especially on my period. Nothing freaks me out anymore."

Julius stared at me wide eyed. "Haha! I think you broke his brain, Jacky!" Ace said, coming back into the workroom, drying his hair. He was bathed, wearing clean clothes, and looking a whole lot better, albeit still weak with hunger. "So what were you saying to him?"

"I told him that this world is a manga in mine, that blood and guts don't scare me, and that I can out-cuss Joker," I repeated.

"Haha! Nice! I would pay to see that, if I don't die from starvation and thirst, first."

"Oh, right," I said. "Let me make you something to eat. I'm sure Julius won't mind if I make use of his kitchen. Right Julius?"

The Clockmaker just nodded numbly. "Kay-Kay, I'll go and fix you something to eat. Feel free to chat while I cook."

* * *

 **Ace's POV:**

 **"So, what do you think?"** I asked. Despite how little energy I had at the moment, I was dying to know what my best friend thought of the girl I'd claimed as a sister.

"She's... interesting," Julius replied carefully, keeping his voice down so Jacky wouldn't overhear. "She already knows the darker sides of this world, and she claims they don't scare her. I suppose only time will tell if the White Rabbit made the right choice in bringing her here."

"Yeah," I agreed with a lazy nod. This starving thing's a real pain in the ass. "I hope she's not just a lot of talk. I'd pay to see her fight, and to see her out-cuss the Warden. And since she's already dating the PM, it might be kinda cool to have a bunch of baby bunnies running around the castle."

"Wait, Jacky is already dating Peter?" Julius asked. I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was in "no-funny-business" mode. "Does she not realize that he represents her fondest memories from her world? If she is going to stay in this world, she needs to forget about her own."

"Might not be possible, even if she wasn't in love with him," I said with a shrug. "Jacky seems to have been through some hard crap in her world. She hasn't told me much about herself, but she's obviously better suited to this world than Alice was. Maybe she's just want we need to get our minds off her passing."

"Perhaps," Julius agreed.

I sniffed the air, listening to the sounds of cooking. "Something smells really good," I observed, my mouth watering and my stomach growling. "I wonder what she's making?"

Julius paused his work long enough to take in a whiff of the delectable scent. "Some kind of bread," he said slowly, trying to pinpoint what he was smelling. "Marinara sauce seasoned with basil, garlic, onion, and sage, topped with shredded cheddar, mozzarella, parmesan, and provolone cheese. I don't know what this dish is, but it certainly smells good."

It did, indeed! I could hear Jacky singing in the kitchen as she cooked.

 _"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie,  
_ _that's amore!  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_  
 _That's amore_  
 _Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
 _And you'll sing "Vita bella"_  
 _Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_  
 _Like a gay tarantella_

 _When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool_  
 _That's amore_  
 _When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_  
 _You're in love_  
 _When you walk in a dream but you know you're not_  
 _Dreaming seniore_  
 _Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_  
 _That's amore_

 _When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie_  
 _That's amore (That's amore)_  
 _When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_  
 _That's amore! (That's amore)_  
 _Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
 _And you'll sing "Vita bella" (Vita bell- Vita bella)_  
 _Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_  
 _Like a gay tarantella (lucky fella)_

 _When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool_  
 _That's amore (That's amore)_  
 _When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_  
 _You're in love_  
 _When you walk in a dream but you know you're not_  
 _Dreaming seniore_  
 _Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_  
 _That's amore, (amore)_  
 _That's amore!"_

"That the heck is Napoli?" I asked, only to see Julius shake his head in mutual confusion.


	5. Chapter V: Pizza is Awesome!

**A/N: The song from the last chapter, "That's Amore" was written by Dean Martin. I do not own it, but I love it becuae of the mention of pizza and pasta! Now, on with the madness!**

 **Chapter V: Pizza is Awesome!**

 **Jacky's POV:**

 **"The pizza's ready!"** I called from the kitchen. "Who's hungry!"

"ME!" Ace called excitedly.

"I wouldn't be against trying Outsider food," Julius mumbled shyly. I smiled as I sliced the pizza into sixths. That way, we could each have two slices, and if Julius decided he didn't like pizza, Ace could have his second slice, while I ate the one Julius had tried to eat. I put the slices on plates, then carried them into the workroom.

"It smells awesome!" Ace said happily as I handed him the plate. He took a deep sniff, then sighed happily. Then he realized there were no utencils to eat it with. "Uh, how do you eat this stuff?" he asked.

"Like this," I said, after handing Julius his plate. I picked up the pizza in my right hand, thumb supporting the narrower end, and took a bite, chewed, then swallowed, smiling as the hot, cheesy goodness dropped into my awaiting stomach. Ace and Julius mimicked my actions, both a little startled by the heat of the sauce and the melted consitancy of the cheese, but Ace wolfed it down happily, while Julius's eyes began watering from the need to cool his mouth. "I'll get you a glass of milk," I said. "Milk goes best with food like this." I returned a moment later with a cold glass of milk, which the Clockmaker gratefully took. After a couple gulps, he was better, and alternated bites of pizza with sips of cold dairy.

"So, how is it?" I asked. I think I did pretty good, but I'm a bit biased.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten!" Ace proclaimed. "Pizza rocks! Is there more?"

"Yup. Julius, do you like it?" I asked, still waiting for his answer.

"It's different, not something I'd have all the time, for certain," he said. "But it was very good. The crust wasn't overly hard and dry or underdone, the blend of cheese was well-balanced, and the sauce was surprisingly delicious. I wouldn't mind it if you cooked for me now and again. Preferably, more outsider food."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "For-cheese pizza is one of my favorite foods, and preparing it correctly is an art all its own. So, anyone for seconds?"

"ME!" Ace cheered.

"I'll abstain," Julius said. "I have a feeling that pizza is high in fat, and I have no interest in being overweight."

"More for us!" I said with a shrug, going back to the kitchen to get me and Ace a second slice and divide Julius's unwanted second piece.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Heart Castle...**

 **Vivaldi's POV:**

 **"Hmm... an interesting find, that Jacky,"** we mused, greatly interested in the girl. "We must learn more about her. Perhaps Peter can tell us what he knows of her.


	6. Chapter VI: Live in Concert!

**Chapter VI: Live in Concert!**

 **Jacky's POV**

 **"Well, I need to get back to the Castle,"** I said, after washing up the dishes I'd used in cooking. "Nice meeting you, Julius. I'll be back to make you another meal and coffee at some point."

"Do as you like," Julius said with a nod.

"Sheesh, she's not here for even one time period, and you're already talking to her like Alice!" Ace said. I couldn't tell if he was amused, or cheerfully scolding him.

"Ace, don't you have some clocks to collect, or something?" I asked.

"Indeed he does." Julius said before Ace could answer. "Ace, rest up, then carry out the assignments that have built up since Alice's death 75 time periods ago."

"Ace, after I get myself a weapon, what say we do some sparring to help you get back in fighting condition?" I asked.

"Sweet! I'll be looking forward to it!" he said as I left. Whistling a tune, I began searching for the right road back to Heart Castle. Not gonna lie, I suck with directions. So it really didn't surprise me at all when I ended up exactly sixty yards in front of Hatter Mansion. Lucky for me, the Twins weren't at their post, and Elliot wasn't in sight, either. Probably trying to find the twins. I decided to get outta there while the going was good.

Just as I'd gotten ten feet out of eyeshot of the mansion, I got the feeling I was being watched. With a sigh, I stopped. And me without a weapon. "Whoever's watching me, come out. I know you're there." I called, scaring a murder of crows out of the trees.

"How the Hell did you know I was there?" a man's voice asked as I turned to see none other than the March Hare dragging the Bloody Twins by their collars.

"As my late cousin always said: 'Trust your senses.' My senses told me I was being watched," I explained. "Name's Jacky Anderson. I'm the new Outsider."

"Whoa, seriously?!" Elliot demanded in surprise, and at once, the hostile aura was replaced with curiosity and friendliness.

"Yes, seriously," I said with a smirk and a nod. "You really need to develop a poker face, Elliot. You show everything on your face."

"Wait, new Big Sis already knows the stupid chicken rabbit's name?!" Dee, the one in blue, exclaimed.

"Is new Big Sis a mind-reader like Nightmare?" Dum, the one in red, asked.

"No, I just know a lot about Wonderland," I explained. "In the era I come from, a lot of people know about Wonderland and the adventures Alice had here. I was sorry to hear about what happened to Alice. I was hoping we could've been friends." I put on my pouty face, letting a small amount of tears wet my eyes.

The three looked really sad. "Yeah, we miss Big Sis," Dee said sadly.

"She was the first person to eve be nice to us," Dum said with a sniffle.

"She made really good carrot cake for me when I had a cold," Elliot said, bowing his head, his ears drooping sadly.

"Well, well, what's this?" a silky male voice asked. I didn't even have to glance over Elliot's shoulder to know who it was. "A new Outsider? Interesting. Allow me to introduce myself. I am-"

"No introductions needed, Mr. Blood Dupre," I said, trying to be polite. "Your reputation precedes you. My name I Jacky Anderson, and yes, I'm the new Outsider Peter brought in."

"You already know who I am?" Blood asked, clearly surprised.

"Yup. Just as I know everyone here. Where I come from, you and your subordinates are characters in my favorite manga series. Imagine my surprise when Peter showed up in my backyard this morning to invite me to Wonderland, when I was so certain it was all just make-believe!"

"Wait, if we're a manga in your world, how much do you know about us?" Dee asked.

"A bit more than Alice knew, for certain, but no where near everything," I answered. "I know only what is printed on the pages of the manga. Nothing more, nothing less."

At that point, the time period changed. "My apologies, but I've gotta get going," I said as it became an afternoon period. "I promised Vivaldi we'd go shopping together, and unlike Alice, there's no way in Hell I'm gonna wear the same outfit everyday. See ya around!"

"Bye, New Big Sis!" Dee and Dum chorused.

"See ya!" Elliot called with a wave.

"Come visit us anytime, young lady," Blood said politely. Maybe he's not as much of an asshole as everyone made him seem. "We'll be waiting for you."

* * *

 **Blood's POV:**

 **"What'd you think of her, boss?"** Elliot asked me, still smiling as he watched Miss Jacky head back down the road.

"She's certainly not like Alice," I said. "Alice was timid and quite flustered when she first me the four of us. Miss Jacky was unarmed, but didn't show a trace of fear. She's either very brave or very foolish, but either way, it makes her interesting. But she said she has information about us. I can't help but wonder about the extent of her knowledge. We'll have to keep our eyes on her, that's for certain, but I don't think she's the type to spill information, not even under torture. Whatever she knows about us, she won't tell anybody."

"Got it. She sure seems nice, though." Elliot said. "If she already knows all of us, has she already chosen someone?"

That was an excellent question, one of the smartest things my #2 had said since Alice passed away. Had she already fallen in love? She was polite and friendly to all of us, but not overly friendly. Perhaps she wasn't interested in Hatter men?

But I was determined to win her heart. I was going to win the Game this time.

* * *

 **Elliot's POV:**

 **Blood was right.** Jacky really didn't seem to be anything like Alice. She was nice and all, but she was much more aware of her surroundings than Alice had been. She didn't know her way around yet, but she'd known enough to recognize Hatter Mansion and try to slip away before the Twins or I could mistake her for an enemy. She'd identified herself right away, and she clearly didn't look threatening. She didn't even carry a weapon! Did she have a no weapons policy like Alice had? Damn, just thinking about Alice makes me feel depressed. It was terrible, seeing her last few days before she kicked the bucket. Paler than Nightmare, bone-thin and underweight from her lack of appetite, too weak to hold even a glass of water or a book. The life slowly fading from her eyes. I could only hope that she was in a better place now, and that nothing like that would happen to Jacky.

It hurts everyone when an Outsider dies, emotionally and physically. It'd probably kill us all if we lost Jacky, too.

* * *

 **Dee and Dum's POV:**

 **She wasn't the same as Big Sis,** but she was cool! She looked like she could fight really well, and we wanted to show her our treasures. Maybe test them on her. She was really pretty, too, even though she was wearing a little make-up. She smelled like cookies, too! We wanted to hang out and play with her more, but she left once the time-period changed. Why'd those Castle jerks hafta hog her? The stupid PM already bugged the crap out of our first Big Sis.

And there was no way we were gonna let him upset our new one.

No way in Wonderland.

* * *

 **Jacky's POV:**

 **I finally made my way back to my new home** after getting lost a couple times and narrowly dodging a gunfight. Until I can get myself a couple new _katana_ swords, or have Peter go get my old ones from my room back in my old world, I needed to avoid as many of these as I could.

"Welcome home, Lady Jacky," a maid said politely with a small bow. "How was your outing?"

"Great, actually," I said with a smile. "I managed to get Ace to leave Alice's grave and get him back to his usual self, though he still needs to recover from thirst and starvation. I made a good impression on the Clockmaker, and I think the Hatters like me enough to not want to kill me."

"You've certainly had quite an adventure for your first day here," she said. "Would you like me to lead you to your room so you can rest up for your shopping trip with Her Majesty later? Her shopping trips can be quite exhausting, and she often buys enough to fill twenty walk-in-closets."

"A little rest sounds good to me," I said. "Though I pretty much spent a good amount of last year shopping for clothes. I ran a clothing boutique in my old world, after all."

The maid gasped with delight. "You did?! Oh, please tell me what it was like, Lady Jacky!" she pleaded.

"Tons of fun, yet grueling all at the same time," I explained. "I got to meet people from all walks of life. Rich, lower middle-class. Famous, normal. Punks, princesses, hippies, girlie-girls, jocks, rock stars, you name it! It took a few months, but by the time my nineteenth birthday rolled around, I was filthy rich from all the profits, famous around the world, and bored out of my mind. Money is only fun while there's things to spend it on. I'm not exactly sure what I'll do for cash, here, but I don't want to mooch off of Vivaldi and Peter forever."

"But you're an outsider, Lady Jacky," the maid said, seeming confused. "You don't have to worry about earning your keep. When an outsider chooses a territory to live in, all who live there are blessed by your mere presence. You are something special in this world - someone who has a choice in life. That's something many of us, myself included, would give much to have."

"Role-Holder or Faceless, you aren't solely defines by roles," I said. "You each have your own mind and personality. So what if you're a maid? When you're not on duty, just be whoever the Hell you wanna be. Surely there's something you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I do love to paint," the maid said. "I'm pretty good at it, too."

"Then when your not working a shift, be a painter." I said. "I know it's not much, but it's still a choice you can make yourself."

The maid looked at me like I'd made a revolutionary discovery. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" she said. "Thank you, Lady Jacky! You're a genius!"

"Nah, I'm just a little off," I said with a shrug. "Just like everyone else here. Now, in the words of the Stormcaller: 'GET BACK TO WORK!'"

With a surprised yelp, the maid ran to go back to her duties, while I went into my room to relax before my shopping spree.

About five minutes later, the time period changed, and it was time to shop.

* * *

 **Vivaldi's POV:**

 **"This is going to be wonderful!"** we said, dragging Jacky, our new little sister, to the first boutique. We wished to buy her something cute; her current style was far too tomboyish. "We'll buy you anything your heart desires, Jacky! Now, choose to your heart's content!" While she picked out a great many items, surprising us with a love for cute things like bows and bunny-shaped handbags, we purchased an adorable purple Lolita dress for her, though the style was different from what Alice had worn. We did not wish for her o think we were trying to turn her into Alice, after all. It was gingham-checked, and trimmed with black roses and lace. "Oh, Vivaldi, check out this one!" We heard her call. Turning around, we saw her modeling a sweet, sugar-pink petticoat skirt and a cute pale pink blouse, with a pink bow in her hair, lattice stockings, bubble-gum pink Mary Janes, and a bunny handbag that looked just like White! The sight was so cute, we could not help but hug her!

"Oh, there is hope for you, yet, Jacky!" We squealed. "You look like a princess!"

"It's a lot like the stuff I sold at my own shop," she said. "I was envied by many because I looked great in everything I wore, and made everyone else who wore it look tacky in comparison!"

"We knew we liked you for a reason!" We couldn't help it. We bought her six outfits from the Lolita shop, before Jacky insisted that her wardrobe needed a little variation. we moved on to the next shop, which carried styles like what the Cheshire Cat liked. We saw Jacky's eyes light up at the rebellious garments, before, she practically raided the shop, buying high-heeled platform boots in multiple colors, some with flame patterns, several pairs of pants, ten skirts, seventeen shirts, tank tops, t-shirts, and camisoles, and several collars. She also purchased twenty different bags!

"One can never have too many bags, right?" she asked with a smile. "The right bag can make or break the overall flow of the outfit, and it never hurts to have the same pattern in a variety of colors."

"You are quite knowledgeable about fashion, Jacky," we admitted. "We can see why you won the title of Supreme stylist."

"Twelve months running!" she admitted. "Well, I need to find a few more outfits. Up for one more shop?"

"Oh course! We could shop forever and ever!" We said eagerly. The final shop was quite posh, carrying clothes for more formal events that required a touch of class. Jacky made short work of finding exactly what she wanted. She purchased three dress shirts, a beautiful pencil skirt, two pares of dress pants, three pairs of high heels, a beautiful necklace - though she was eyeing one that was much more beautifully crafted but quite expensive - and a few jackets, with one very posh bag that went perfectly with all three outfits.

"That should do it, Vivaldi," she said. "At least until April season comes around and I'll need some warmer articles for when I visit the Winter domain."

"You certainly do like a variety of styles," We observed. "Do you have a favorite?"

"I'm partial to the bolder styles, like what I'm wearing now," she said. "But when I see something I like, even if it's in a different style, I go crazy if I pass it up and someone else gets their hands on it. Besides, I look awesome in everything! I can't help but dabble."

We chuckled at this. Here was a girl who nearly rivaled us in looks, able to walk long distances in those boots that made her look even taller without feeling pain, who could even wear a clown suit and still look beautiful. Not to mention she could handle our long shopping excursions far better than Alice ever had. We have begun to see a bit of ourself in her, as well. We no longer saw her as a little sister, but as our own daughter!

"There's only a couple other things I need, but I'll have to ask Peter to get them for me, since they're back in my old world." Jacky said, bringing us out of our thoughts.

"What is it, Jacky?" We asked.

"My _katana_ swords," she said. "I suppose I could just buy a couple knew ones, but the ones I owned were precious to me. One was a gift from my cousin, Brittney. The other I forged myself. They're the best weapons I've ever had, and if I'm gonna stay in this world, I need to be able to protect myself."

"We understand completely," we said. "Come, let us return to the Castle. We need to rest our feet. How are yours not hurting from wearing those ghastly boots?"

She gave a small chuckle at this. "Are you kidding? This hurts like hell," she answered with a smile. "I'm just used to wearing them that I don't really notice the pain as much anymore."

With that, we returned to the castle, our guards carrying the many, many bags of clothing for us. We are considering giving her a shop of her own so that she may learn more about fashion in Wonderland.

* * *

 **Jacky's POV:  
**

 **After we finished up with the shopping,** I was more than ready to get a little shut-eye. But before I could flop down on the totally soft king-sized bed, I noticed a certain Cheshire Cat sneaking through the hedges, clearly looking to make mischief. _Alright, I'll play his little game,_ I thought. I opened my window, easily jumped into one of the trees outside. I'd learned early in life how to sneak around. I could even surprise cats! Staying downwind of him so he couldn't catch my scent, I crept closer, until I was maybe a foot behind him. "Hi, Boris!" I said suddenly, and like the startled kitty he was, he yowled and was suddenly clinging to the nearest tree.

"Whoa! Who are you, how do you know my name, and how did you sneak up on me?!" he demanded, but a curious look filled his eyes when he saw I had a face. "Wait, are you a new Role-Holder?"

"Use your ears, Cheshire Cat," I said with a chuckle. "I'm an Outsider, from Alice's world."

His eyes widened. "A new outsider?" he asked quietly. "But... Alice said Outsiders can't be replaced."

"Not in the same sense as people from this world, no," I admitted. "I'm not here to be Alice's replacement. This is my Game. It just started today. My name's Jacky, by the way. Jacky Anderson. It's good to meet you!"

"Great to meet you, too," he said as he dropped down from the tree. He shook my hand, then sniffed my neck and hair to get my scent. It's a cat-thing. "You smell awesome, even better than Alice. So, I take it Peter kidnapped you, too?"

"Nope. I wanted to play the Game, so when Peter showed up in my back yard, I jumped down the rabbit hole of my own free will," I explained. "Long story short, this world is a manga in my world's current era, so I already know a lot about the different Role-Holders and the Rules. Yes, I know this world is dangerous as Hell, but I'm not afraid of anything, not even death. I'm a lot more warped than Alice was."

"I'll take your word for it," Boris said with a smile. "Hey, wanna come with me to the Amusement Park? We just got a couple new rides, and they kick ass!"

"Sure! I wanted to ask Gowland if I could do a few concerts there now and again, anyways."

"You play?" the cat asked, clearly interested.

"Electric guitar, mostly," I said with a shrug. "I'm pretty good at it, too!"

"Sweet! With you preforming, no one will have to listen to the old man killing that violin!" Kitty was getting excited, now. He grabbed my wrist and began leading me through the maze. "C'mon! Wonderland waits for no one!"

* * *

 **Peter's POV:**

 **It'd been at least four time periods since Jacky had helped calm me down from my grief over Alice's passing.** Where was she? When I checked in her room, which was right next to mine, I found her closet stuffed to the brim with new clothes. Some of it looked like what Alice used to wear, but most of it looked like what she had been wearing when we met in her garden. Though, to my horror, it looked like there were a few outfits that were similar to what the Cheshire Cat liked to wear. There was even a boa made from teal, purple, and black fur! I looked around the room, found the window was open, and there was a note on the writing desk

 _Going to the Amusement Park for a little while. Will be back in a couple time-changes.  
-Jacky  
P.S. Love you, Peter!  
P.P.S. Thanks for the new wardrobe, Vivaldi! _

So that's where she went! She must've seen the cat sneaking around in the maze, playing his foolish "Kill-or-be-Killed" games. She'll probably be with him when I find them. At once I leave for the Amusement Park. It's not that I don't trust Jacky or think she'd stray from me, I don't trust the Cheshire cat, since he probably doesn't know that Jacky's mine, yet.

When I reach the Park, the first thing I see is a poster with Jacky on it that says, "LIVE IN CONCERT: OUTSIDER JACKY ANDERSON, PLAYING SONGS FROM HER WORLD! NEXT NIGHT PERIOD! BE THERE!" Wait, Jacky can play an instrument?

"Peter!" That beautiful voice! I turn around just in time to me tackle-hugged by my beautiful Outsider.

"Jacky!" I gush, so very happy to see her as I hug her. "I'm so glad I found you! But please, tell me, are those posters true?"

"Yup, I'm doing a concert here at the park in next night period!" she said happily. "Gowland's all for it, says it'll bring in a ton of revenue! I'm so excited! You'll be there, right?! You just have to!"

"My love, of course, I'll come," I say, trying to calm her down. At least she doesn't seem to have stage fright. "I just didn't know you could play. You have to remember that all I know of you are your fondest memories - the time you spent training with your cousin before she met an untimely end. But I look forward to seeing you on stage. I just know you'll do wonderfully!"

* * *

 **The next night period, no one's POV**

 **Jacky stood on stage, her iPhone plugged into the sound system.** All of Hearts had gathered to hear her. The Role-holders occupied the first two rows of the amphitheater, Castle to her left, Amusement Park on the left, Hatters dead-center, and Julius back stage. "This better be worth leaving my work for the next time-change," the mortician grumbled.

"Oh, don't worry," Jacky said as she picked up her eclectic guitar and strutted onto the stage. The spotlight hit her. At once, everyone was cheering for her. She wore one of the punk outfits Vivaldi had bought her: a dark purple striped camisole with bats on it, a black collar, black skinny jeans, purple platform heels, and the boa Peter had seen in her closet. "GOOD EVENING, WONDERLAND!" she roared into the mic. "I'm JUST GONNA SKIP THE FORMALITIES OF THE GREETING, CAUSE I SUCK AT THOSE, AND JUMP TO THE REASON YOU'RE ALL HERE TONIGHT: FOREIGN MUSIC FROM MY WORLD!"

She gave a nod to Julius, and he pressed play on her iPhone. The song, Highway to Hell by AC/DC began to play.

"Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey satan  
Payin' my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey mumma  
Look at me  
I'm on the way to the promised land  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Don't stop me

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
(Highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell  
(Highway to hell) highway to hell  
(Highway to hell) highway to hell  
(Highway to hell)  
And I'm goin' down  
All the way  
I'm on the highway to hell."

* * *

Poll on profile which song she should do next.


	7. Chapter VII: Reaction

**Okay, since NO ONE responded to my poll, I'm choosing the God-damned song!**

 **Chapter 7: Reaction**

 **Jacky's POV:**

 **The sound of the cheers and applause** was addictive as Hell. I drank in the sound, relishing the looks on my friends' faces, ranging from love-struck (Peter, obviously) to dying of awesomeness (Boris) Blood seemed to be considering something, while Elliot was holding his aching ears. Guess it was too loud for the non-rabbit. But... then why hadn't hurt Peter or Boris's ears? Whatever. Dee and Dum were cheering "BIG SIS ROCKS!" and Ace was... aw, crap. Ace must've wandered off, cause I can't see him anywhere! Vivaldi's clapping like an eager little kid, and Gowland's fist-pumping and cheering me on.

Damn. I really wanted to see Big Brother's reaction. Oh well. It's his own fault if he misses my performance. "This next song's dedicated to my good buddy, Ace of Hearts... who seems to have wandered off again. His loss."

I nodded to Julius to start the next song, and Skillet's "Sick of It" began to play.

 _"If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _When everything you do_  
 _Don't seem to matter._  
 _You try but it's no use_  
 _Your world is getting blacker._

 _When every time you fail_  
 _Has no answer._  
 _Every empty promise made_  
 _Is a reminder._

 _No one can make this better_  
 _Take control, it's now or never!_

 _Are you sick of it?_  
 _Raise your hands,_  
 _Get rid of it!_  
 _While there's a fighting chance._

 _Are you over it?_  
 _Bored to death?_  
 _Have you had enough regret?_  
 _Take a stand, raise your hands..._

 _If you're sick of it!_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _If you're sick of it!_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _Every single day_  
 _I chase my own tail_  
 _Like a rat inside a maze_  
 _Gotta get, gotta get, get away_

 _I'm running out of time_  
 _For me to break this._  
 _I'm tired of feeling like_  
 _I'm never gonna make it._

 _No one can make this better_  
 _Take control, it's now or never!_

 _Are you sick of it?_  
 _Raise your hands,_  
 _Get rid of it!_  
 _While there's a fighting chance._

 _Are you over it?_  
 _Bored to death?_  
 _Have you had enough regret?_  
 _Take a stand, raise your hands..._

 _If you're sick of it!_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _If you're sick of it!_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _I'm tired of it_  
 _I'm over it_  
 _I'm bored of it_

 _Gotta fix this_  
 _I'm sick of it!_

 _Raise your hands_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it_  
 _Raise your hands_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it_

 _Sick of it!_  
 _Raise your hands,_  
 _Get rid of it!_  
 _While there's a fighting chance._

 _Are you over it?_  
 _Bored to death?_  
 _Have you had enough regret?_  
 _Take a stand, raise your hands..._

 _Are you sick of it?_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _Get rid of it!_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _Are you over it?_  
 _Bored to death?_  
 _Have you had enough regret?_  
 _Take a stand, raise your hands..._

 _Are you sick of it?_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it_

 _Are you sick of it?_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it_

 _Are you sick of it?_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it_

 _If you're sick of it_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!"_

Again with the cheering. I can see why my favorite bands get addicted to it. I can see why Lady Gaga lives for it. It's intoxicating! I did six more songs, until I sensed the time period was about to change. "As everything does, tonight, as well, must end." I said, getting ready for the final song. The crowd complained, not wanting me to stop. "Aw, don't boo. I've been up here bleeding out of my fucking eyeballs for the last three hours. Get over it. We all know that every world, no matter how wonderful, has it's ups and downs. But no matter how bad things get, we can't let it break us! Life may mean little here in general, but we all have people we care about, and care about us right back! If you have someone who cares about you, can I get an 'Amen'?"

There were a few scattered murmurs of the word. "I CAN'T _HEAR_ YOU!"

"AMEN!" the answer came loudly.

"One more time, CAN I GET AN AMEN?!"

"AMEN!"

"HELL YEAH!" With a final nod, Julius touched the screen of the phone, and "Amen" by Halestorm began to blast out the speakers.

 _"A fire's gotta burn_  
 _The world is gonna turn_  
 _A rain has gotta fall_  
 _Fate is gonna call_  
 _But I just keep on breathing_  
 _Long as my heart is beating_

 _Someone's gotta hate_  
 _It's never gonna change_  
 _Gets harder everyday_  
 _This is one hell of a place_  
 _Keep your heart from freezing_  
 _To keep yourself believing_

 _But I won't run_  
 _I'm not afraid_  
 _I'll look em in the eye_  
 _Gonna hear me say_  
 _It's..._

 _My life_  
 _My love_  
 _My sex_  
 _My drug_  
 _My lust_  
 _My god it ain't no sin_  
 _Can I get it_  
 _Can I get an Amen_

 _My grace_  
 _My church_  
 _My pain_  
 _My tears_  
 _My hurt_  
 _My god, I'll say it again_  
 _Can I get it_  
 _Can I get an Amen_

 _Life has gotta kill_  
 _Faith is gonna blind_  
 _Hope is gonna fade_  
 _The truth is gonna lie_  
 _Sometimes there's no reason_  
 _To justify the meaning_

 _But I won't run_  
 _I'm not ashamed_  
 _It's gonna take more than this for me to break_

 _My life_  
 _My love_  
 _My sex_  
 _My drug_  
 _My lust_  
 _My god it ain't no sin_  
 _Can I get it?_  
 _Can I get an Amen?_

 _My grace_  
 _My church_  
 _My pain_  
 _My tears_  
 _My hurt_  
 _My god, I'll say it again_  
 _Can I get it?_  
 _Can I get an Amen?_

 _My life, my love, my sex, my drug_  
 _My lust..."_

I played an awesome guitar solo, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Boris playing air-guitar, mimicking my movements perfectly. We oughta stat a band!

 _"My life_  
 _My love_  
 _My sex_  
 _My drug_  
 _My lust_  
 _My god it ain't no sin_  
 _Can I get it?_  
 _Can I get an Amen?_

 _My grace_  
 _My church_  
 _My pain_  
 _My tears_  
 _My hurt_  
 _My god, I'll say it again_  
 _Can I get it?_  
 _Can I get an Amen?"_

With a final chord, I threw down some purple flash-powder and disappeared from the stage. Julius took my guitar and handed me a tall glass of mint water - excellent for soothing sore vocal cords. "Thanks, Julius," I said, before taking a long drink of the sweet-tasting stuff.

He nodded politely. "For the record, even though I have a headache from the high volume of your music, it was a good show," he said. "It was worth taking a long break from work."

"Glad to hear it," I said with a genuine smile, making him blush.

"Jacky!" Ace called, running over to me. "Great show! I saw it all from back stage!"

"So that's where you were this whole time!" I said, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep! even better than the front seat!" he said with that trademark grin.

"But... I didn't get to see your reaction," I said, trying to guilt him. "I got all the Role-Holders front seat tickets for a reason, after all: so I could see how everyone reacts to music from my world." I let a crocodile tear run down my cheek.

"Aw~, don't be upset," Ace said, thinking he'd made me cry. "I didn't mean to make you sad, Jacky. I just wanted to see the show from backstage, is all. Look, the next time you do a concert, I'll sit up front, just like everyone else, okay?"

* * *

 **Ace's POV:**

 **I don't get it.** Why did making her cry make me feel... weird? I'd only known her for a short amount of time now, but seeing her cry made me want to kick myself in the dick, then bash my head in with a sledge hammer. Especially since I knew _I_ was the reason for those tears. I'm such a jerk.

Wait. Why do I care? I was a jerk to Alice plenty of times, and it never bothered me when she cried.

 _"I may not be able to replace what Alice meant to you... I'll always be there for you, Big Brother..."_

Jacky's kind, heartfelt words echoed in my mind as she hugged me, accepting my apology, even though it was a crappy one. She dried her eyes, and smiled warmly at me.

I think I like her a lot more when she's happy. I like _myself_ a lot more when she's happy.

Alice wasn't able to change me, but maybe Jacky can change me for the better.

* * *

 **Peter's POV:**

 **"I'll hold you to your word, Ace,"** I heard Jacky say as I went back stage to greet and praise my love. "You just better not get lost and end up in the wrong territory at the next one."

"I promise; Knight's Honor." the idiot answered, raising his right hand as if taking a pledge.

"Irony." Jacky and I said at the same time. She glanced over Ace's shoulder, and I could've sworn I saw her pupils turn into cute pink hearts when she saw me. "Peter!" she sang, running into my embrace. "Did you like the show?" she asked.

"You did splendidly, my love," I gushed. "Your talent has been granted from above!" I couldn't help it. Ever since I wept on her shoulder, I'd felt a much stronger connection to her. She was so kind, so strong, and her heart and soul were as beautiful as her face. Her choice of music threw me for a loop, but she looked incredible in the outfit she'd worn. And that's coming from someone who hates the punk style!

"Thanks, Peter," she said, and we shared a little kiss. She pulled away gently, then yawned as the sun cane up. She looked exhausted. I couldn't blame her. She'd sang eight songs that required her to use harsh tones. It was a surprise she could even speak at the moment.

"Ready to go home?" I asked. "The carriage will be here shortly to take us back to the Castle."

All she could do was nod - she was that tired. I led her through the star struck crowd to the front gate to find Her Majesty already there, and who knows where that stupid knight wandered off to? We got into the carriage, and Jacky slept with her head on my shoulder the entire ride. I carried her to her room upon our return, gently laid her down on her bed. I removed those painful-looking boots she always wore, then removed the camisole and her skinny jeans so she was only in her bra and panties. I searched her closet and found that she'd neglected to purchase pajamas during her shopping trip with the queen, so a fetched her a pair of mine. I quickly dressed her in the pale pink silk pajamas, then slipped my hands under the shirt to remove the bra. I put the article of clothing, along with the rest of the rebellious outfit, at the foot of her bed, then took off my shoes, jacket, vest, tie, gloves, and glasses before covering us both with the warm fleece blankets. I cuddled up to her, and in no time, I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Hello, Nightmare

**A/N: It's kind of impressive when people in other countries read your stories, right? Now, if only I could use these to end all wars and unite the entire world into one mass queendom called "Wonderland," with me running half of it as the Queen of Hearts and my old best friend for 9 years (keeping her anonymous for her protection) ruling the other half as the Queen of Diamonds. Now that'd be sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!**

 **Also, all events mentioned by Jacky except the details of her cousin's death are fictional. If there are any law enforcement guys reading this, the events after the cousin's death are fabricated solely for the sake of creating a warped, dangerous character who seeks revenge before justice. Now, On with the show!**

 **Chapter VIII: Hello, Nightmare.**

 **Jacky's POV:**

 **I woke up to a world** of swirling pastel mist that glittered like fairy dust had been mixed in. "Ah, I know this place," I said to no one in particular. "This is the Dream realm."

"Correct, Jacky," a strangely familiar baritone voice said politely. That voice...

 _'Careful what you wish for...'_

"Nightmare?" I called, turning around to see the handsome, strangely innocent-minded incubus floating calmly about five feet above me. His hair was like silver silk, and fell just past his chin - a look not many males could pull off. He was indeed sickly pale, yet his complexion was flawless - not a single blemish on his face. His visible eye was somewhere between gray and mauve, adding to his mystical beauty. I almost felt like I was gazing up at a vampire prince, he was that enthralling in appearance.

"My, so many compliments," he said with a blush that made him look healthier. "I don't think anyone's described me like that. You certainly know how to make men blush."

Yep. That's Nightmare alright. Charming and mysterious in dreams - unless he barfs blood or shows up drunk. But he looks fine for right now. But I wanted to see his real self, and that only shows in dreams if he looses his composure. Thus, I cleared my mind, giving him my poker face. He began to sweat nervously. I kept it blank until I could tell he was about to crack, then filled my mind with the most ridiculous and somewhat disturbing music video I'd ever seen: the "Gummy bear" song.

"WHOA!" Nightmare shouted, as the green gummy bear in orange briefs started to sing and dance. He flailed his arms, lost his balance, and collapsed to the "floor," landing on his butt, staring at me in a mix of confusion and horror, coughing up blood. "What was THAT?!" he demanded, probably trying to get the image out of his head.

"The most ridiculous music video I've ever seen, of course," I said, trying to hold back a laugh. "Sorry, but it's been stuck in my head. It _is_ nice to finally meet you, though. I was worried about you. I heard you've been pretty depressed since Alice passed away."

"That's putting it mildly," he said, his cheerfully cryptic front slipping away. "She was the only person I'd ever loved. She always did what she believed to be best for me, even though it involved making me take medicine and go to the hospital. But you already know that, don't you?"

I nodded. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, no matter how you loved them," I said, feeling his pain. "I lost my cousin, Brittney, back when I was twelve. She was my role-model. She taught me how to wield my _katana_ swords like a pro. Then some bitch pushed her into oncoming traffic. She didn't have a chance. Worst of all? It was almost Christmas. I-I eventually got my revenge... I beheaded her and her family so there'd be no witnesses... but after it was over, I-I just felt... empty inside. I buried the head of that traitorous, retarted bitch in my cousin's grave. To this day, the case is still unsolved. But it didn't bring her back. Oh, God, I miss her!"

I broke down in tears after that. All I remembered was Nightmare rubbing my back to calm me, and his own sobs as he thought of his beloved Alice. Finally, I forced myself to stop crying so I could speak with him properly. "Nightmare? I'm officially deeming you my new best friend." I declared.

He seemed surprised at that. "Really? Why?" he asked.

"One, you're a good listener," I said. "Two, I know I can't replace Alice, but I'm happy to be the next best thing and be your best friend! Everyone needs a friend, right?"

Nightmare seemed to consider the idea, then smiled and hugged me tightly. "I like the sound of having a best friend," he said. "I haven't had many real friends since I was little, before I was given my Role. I accept this new role of 'Best Friend!'"

"Sweet! And I'm sorry you didn't get to come to the concert last night." I apologized.

"It's alright, Jacky, I saw the whole thing through the Dream Orbs," he said, as one such thing drifted towards us. Peering into it, I saw that my physical body was fast asleep in my bed at Heart Castle, and who was snuggled up to me but my dear Peter White. _Hmm. Peter and Jacky White. Jaquelin White? Neither really have the right ring. Oh, well. Love is deeper than sir names._

"You're already thinking about that, when you've only known him for a few time periods? It's been said once and I'll say it again: Outsiders are so strange." Nightmare said, shaking his head as he chuckled. "By the way, you do know he's going to want to start a family with you, and rabbits tend to have many children at a time."

"I'm okay with that." I said. Internally, I was freaking out a bit. I'd always been more of the adoptive type. Heck, I'd even declared kids I met to be my younger siblings! But I doubted Peter would care enough about some little Faceless kid to adopt them. As long as it was Peter, I'd gladly have kids with him! As many as we could handle!

"Then I wish you and the White Rabbit the very best," Nightmare said. "Now, it's time for you to wake up."

* * *

 **A/N: Jacky's full name is pronounced "Jack-lean," not "Jack-quelin," so please don't confuse the two with the spelling.**


	9. Chapter IX: Wonderland Loves Metal!

**Peter's POV:**

 **I woke up to the sweet scent** of mint and eucalyptus extract, felt a pleasant warmth pressing gently against my chest. I opened my eyes, barely able to see a thing without my glasses. Sometimes it's quite troublesome being an albino rabbit. While I'm told my eyes are like rubies, the red color in animals signifies blindness, and I can't see two inches in front of my face without my glasses. But my hearing and sense of smell are as strong as ever. I could hear the soft beating of Jacky's sleeping heart, her slow and steady breathing. Her scent was laced with pheromones. Was she going into heat? It... It smelled so good... Oh, why can't I think clearly...? Thrumming purrs began to rip through my chest as I brought my lips to hers. I felt the warmth of her breath, and her lips were even softer than I remembered. She pressed back into the kiss, and I realized she was waking up. I parted for air, and so I could look into her eyes. "Good morning, my little dove," I said, holding her close, not questioning her lack of resistance.

"Morning, sweetheart," she replied, still sounding a bit sleepy. She hugged me, then sat up and stretched. She looked quite good in my clothes. I briefly considered having an outfit similar to my usual jacket, button-down shirt, and brown slacks tailored to fit her. I put the though out of my mind when I saw her glance down at what she was wearing and blush an almost cute shade of pink.

"I forgot to buy pajamas, didn't I?" she asked, before chuckling. "Thanks for letting me borrow these, Peter. It would've been uncomfortable to try to sleep in the outfit I wore at the concert."

"No trouble at all, my dear," I said, hugging her from behind. Even now, I was amazed how easily Jacky had fallen for me. Had the manga she'd mentioned helped win me her favor? She hadn't once shown even the slightest hostility towards me, but had been truly kind, putting up with my personality. I knew I'd never forget Alice, as one rarely forgets their first love. But falling for the beautiful brunette had been easier than it had been with Alice. While Alice had indeed been cute, friendly, helpful, and smart, she was also sheltered, ignorant, timid, and fainted at the stench of blood. Not to mention she'd gotten herself kidnapped at one point.

Jacky, however, was beautiful, strong, caring, intelligent, easy to get along with, good with a blade, and certainly not naïve. I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the rustling of fabric. I looked up and saw Jacky dressed up in a purple gingham-checked pinafore, black thigh-high socks with purple lattice designs, and black high-heeled boots. Thankfully, they were not those painful-looking platform boots. I always feared she'd break her ankles in those, so it was a relief to see her wearing something different. "How do I look?" she asked, blushing a bit.

"You look beautiful, as always," I assured her. It was true, after all. Even though her hair was still tangled from sleeping, she looked like a goddess. I got up to help her brush out her long, wavy chocolate brown hair, watched as she clipped a black bow on the side. It truly completed the look.

"Well, time to find out how Wonderland's reacting to heavy metal," she said, spraying a little vanilla perfume on her neck. Not much, but just enough to make her smell like sugar cookies. "If you see any rabid male fans chasing me for an autograph, please shoot them. If I knew where Ace was, I'd ask him to help out with security detail, but knowing him, he's probably either in a tent somewhere in the halls or out in the woods."

"What exactly is your relationship with that wandering buffoon?" I asked.

"He's like an older brother to me," she replied honestly. "I've never had an older sibling, so it's kinda cool! Relax, sweetie, he's no threat to you."

"It's not that I doubt you loyalty to me," I said. "What I doubt is the Knave's morality."

"I know he's a pervert, but I've made it quite clear to him I don't have romantic affections for him." Jacky assured me. "Besides, if he tried anything, I could easily take him out." Then she seemed to realize something. "At least, I could if I hadn't left my swords back in my bedroom in my old world." she said with a sigh.

"Would you like me to get them for you?" I asked. I knew those blades were precious to her. And though I knew she was killed in hand-to-hand combat, she wouldn't last long if a gang of Faceless thugs got their hands on her while she was unarmed.

"I'd greatly appreciate that, sweet heart," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed, then smiled warmly. "But first, breakfast! If I don't eat soon, my stomach's gonna eat itself!"

"Then let's be on our way to breakfast, then," I said. I snapped my fingers, and at once, I was clothed in my usual attire.

* * *

 **Jacky's POV:**

 **Peter led me** through the many hallways to the garden, where breakfast was being served at an open-air table. Vivaldi was already there, as was the King - hey, I finally get to meet him! - and Ace was plowing through a hedge to get to the delicious scent of breakfast... which promptly got him scolded by Vivaldi.

"Morning, all!" I said with a casual wave of my hand. Immediately, I was the center of attention.

"Jacky! How wonderful to see you this morning!" Vivaldi said happily. "Your concert was splendid last night! We had it recorded so we could enjoy it over and over again."

"It was only the awesome-est thing Wonderland's ever seen!" Ace agreed with a fist-pump.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!" I said with a bright smile. "I'm already planning the next one, though I'm using a different genre of music after the first song."

"Oh? What songs do you plan to sing?" Vivaldi asked.

"I'll open with "Invincible" by Skillet," I mused. "Then continue with "Let it Go" from the movie Frozen, follow up with "Ghost Riders in the Sky," and if the time period lasts long enough, maybe I'll finish up with "my Demons" by Starset. Some might be a little loud, but believe me, they're all awesome!"

"Wait, the new Outsider is a vocalist?" the king asked.

"Yep! Her voice is awesome!" Ace vouched. "Jacky, could you do a little min-concert, just for the Role-holders of Heart Castle?"

I smirked. "I suppose one song this early in the morning won't hurt." I closed my eyes, and began to sing a song called One Day Too Late by Skillet

 _"Tick tock hear the clock countdown_  
 _Wish the minute hand could be rewound_  
 _So much to do and so much I need to say_  
 _Will tomorrow be too late_

 _Feel the moment slip into the past_  
 _Like sand through an hourglass_  
 _In the madness I guess I just forget_  
 _To do all the things I said_

 _Time passes by_  
 _Never thought I'd wind up_  
 _One step behind_  
 _Now I've made my mind up_

 _Today I'm gonna try a little harder_  
 _Gonna make every minute last longer_  
 _Gonna learn to forgive and forget_  
 _'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

 _Today I'm gonna love my enemies_  
 _Reach out to somebody who needs me_  
 _Make a change, make the world a better place_  
 _'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_  
 _One day too late_  
 _One day too late_

 _Tick tock hear my life pass by_  
 _I can't erase and I can't rewind_  
 _Of all the things I regret the most I do..._  
 _Wish I'd spent more time with you_

 _Here's my chance for a new beginning_  
 _I saved the best for a better ending_  
 _And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see_  
 _You'll get the very best of me_

 _Time passes by_  
 _Never thought I'd wind up_  
 _One step behind_  
 _Now I've made my mind up_

 _Today I'm gonna try a little harder_  
 _Gonna make every minute last longer_  
 _Gonna learn to forgive and forget_  
 _'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

 _Today I'm gonna love my enemies_  
 _Reach out to somebody who needs me_  
 _Make a change, make the world a better place_  
 _'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_  
 _One day too late_  
 _One day too late_

 _Your time is running out_  
 _You're never gonna get it back_  
 _Make the most of every moment_  
 _Stop saving the best for last_

 _Today I'm gonna try a little harder_  
 _Gonna make every minute last longer_  
 _Gonna learn to forgive and forget_  
 _'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

 _Today I'm gonna love my enemies_  
 _Reach out to somebody who needs me_  
 _Make a change, make the world a better place_  
 _'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_  
 _One day too late_  
 _One day too late_  
 _One day too late_  
 _One day too late"_

"That was beautiful, my little songbird!" Peter gushed, hugging be tightly as he began to cry. Was my voice really that beautiful to him? Ace was clapping and whistling, Vivaldi was sniffling and dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief, and the King looked as though I'd taken his breath away.

"That was what's called a 'metal power ballad,'" I explained. "Metal is the genre of music, and a power ballad is a song about having self-confidence."

"Have you considered a career in music, Lady Jacky?" the king asked, still looking a little spacy.

"Yup. Gowland's letting me do concerts at the Park every ten time-changes," I said. "Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to go anywhere without getting mobbed by crazed fans. Makes me wish I had the Cheshire cat's power to jump through doors. Or, the power of the original Cheshire cat to vaporize. _That_ would be cool!"

"Hmm..." Ace muttered, in deep thought. "You know, I saw a potion shop in the Hatter's territory last April season. And the only reason I know it was the Hatter's territory was because it was Fall. They might have something that might give you some kind of super power. You probably already know that mine is pulling tents and such out of no where."

"And Peter can shape-shift, Vivaldi can turn invisible, Blood can control plants, Julius controls time, and so on. I was thinking more along the lines of flight, super-speed, x-ray vision, the ability to communicate with animals... stuff like that. You know, comic book powers."

"Ah."

"Well, enough chit chat, I'm starving over here!" I suddenly said, unable to take the pain of my stomach trying to eat itself any longer. We all sat down to eat, and after about ten hotcakes with butter and maple syrup, six scrambled eggs, two bananas, and several cups of tea to wash everything down, Peter went to fetch my _katana_ swords, urging me to stay at the castle for my own safety until he came back. Pfft! Like I'm gonna do nothing all day! I wanted to know how Wonderland had taken to my taste in music.

...

Imagine my surprise when I saw Jacky-style dolls similar to Barbie dolls in the toy stores, copies of my outfit on maniquins in boutique windows, and recorded audio of my performance playing throughout the town

I guess Wonderland loves Metal!


	10. Chapter X: Jacky's WorldNew Powers

X  
Jacky's world/New Powers

Peter's POV:

I arrived in Jacky's back yard, a large green expanse trimmed with lilac bushes. _Ahh, such a calming scent compared to roses,_ I mused. I turned the knob of the back door, found it unlocked. That wouldn't do. I'd have to lock it before I left. Even if Jacky wasn't going to be living here anymore, I didn't want anyone stealing from her long-time home!

The house itself was painted dark black, with white suburb-style houses on either side. How very like my dear Jacky, to stand out and apart from her neighbors! The living room was well-furnished with two black couches and a dark purple armchair, with an ebony coffee table in the center. There was no fireplace, so I assumed the house had central heating. A 45'' flat screen TV was mounted on the wall so it could be easily seen by all in the room. The curtains over the large windows were black with purple embroidery. I was beginning to sense a theme, here. I quickly left the room, finding myself in the kitchen, which had a plate of white chocolate macadamia cookies sitting on the table.

I doubted Jacky would mind if I had one or two as long as I brought some back for her, so I helped myself to them. They were soft and quite fresh, still faintly warm from the oven. Jacky must've made these before we left. Proceeding to look for her bedroom, I found a library, a gaming room, a trophy room, a greenhouse, the bathroom, an empty guest room, a secret tunnel and three secret rooms (how big was this place?!) before I finally found Jacky's bedroom. It was at that point I wondered why I didn't simply use my sense of smell to track the largest concentration of her natural scent? Shaking off my moment of stupidity and deciding to enjoy the little adventure, I took in the sight of Jacky's chambers.

The walls were purple (clearly Jacky's favorite color) with black and silver filigree patterns. A king-sized four-poster bed sat proudly in the middle of the room, with long swaths of black silk serving as curtains to block out any light that might interrupt her sleep. The blanket was a dark mauve, and the sheets, black silk with at least twenty pillows ranging from black at the back to a rich shade of purple at the front like a spectrum. A plush white rabbit that bore my likeness in lilac silk pajamas sat leaning against one of the pillows, patiently awaiting its owner's return. Jacky still slept with stuffed animals at her age?

Only then did I become aware of the large stuffed animal collection - complete with little outfits for them - that seemed to watch me from one corner of the room.

 _Oh my Dealer, she's an otaku._

Plushies of cats, puppies, bunnies, teddies, and ragdolls filled an entire corner of the room to the ceiling, and a variety of dolls with different skin tones - some not genetically possible - lined the wall. Jacky was into these things? Strange, considering her love of bold and rebellious clothing. I shook my head, tearing my gaze from the odd collection. Back to the matter at hand. I needed to get the swords, a few changes of pajamas and undergarments, maybe a few more (or all) of those cookies, and be on my way. The rabbit hole would only be open for so long before it closed again. I found the swords easily, but when I opened the door that led to her wardrobe, I found a huge walk-in closet that one could easily get lost in. I took one of the spools of thread I found, tied one end to the doorknob so I could find my way out. I soon found a few pairs of pajama tops, pants, a few nightgowns, and the undergarments. I held up a pair of lacy dark purple underwear, found it hard not to imagine Jacky writhing beneath me as she called my name while wearing these. Blushing, I put them in a suitcase, before grabbing a few more, along with the bras. I blushed harder when I saw she was a C. Closing the suitcase, I hurried back to the kitchen, put several... well, _all_ the cookies into a plastic bag, then hurried back to the back yard. I locked the back door, then jumped down the hole.

Jacky's going to be so happy!

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Wonderland...**

 **Jacky's POV**

 **After collecting my cut** of last night's revenue, I hurried to the Hatter's domain to find the potions shop Ace had mentioned. While I was well aware that this was risky as Hell, I WANTED SUPERPOWERS, GODDAMMIT! I soon found exactly what I was looking for: "Mad Madame Mim's House of Magic." I looked through the window, slightly considering turning tail and going back to Heart Castle. The last time I'd heard that name, it'd belonged to an ugly old witch who Arthur had faced as a child with the aide of his good friend, Merlin. I was alone with only my quick wits and mortal combat training. I really hoped that if worse came to worse, I'd be able to hurl one of her concoctions at her - hopefully with explosive results.

Taking a deep, calming breath, I reminded myself that fear, as Diego the Saber-Tooth Tiger from Ice Age once said, was for prey, I entered the shop, and soon found someone at the front desk. It was a pale, old Faceless woman with a rather bony physique, white hair, and what could only be described as witch's clothing. She looked up at me with a grandmotherly smile as I approached. I could only hope she was a good witch, and not a bad one.

"Mad Madame Mim, I presume?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"Why, indeed, young miss!" she said, her voice surprisingly sweet. "I am the magnificent, marvelous, mad Madame Mim! Am I right in guessing that you are the new Outsider? Jacky Anderson, was it?"

"Yes. It's an honor to meet you," I said.

"And you, dearie!" she said. "Now, what brings you to my humble shop? Need a love spell, perhaps? Oh, wait, no need for that. A magic charm to keep danger at bay? Oh, you're a fighter? Hm. Oh, something to give you superpowers! Is that what you need?"

"Yes, Madame Mim," I said with an eager nod. The old woman looked me over, circling me, all the while tapping a bony finger to her sharp chin. At last, she seemed to know exactly what to give me. She turned to the shelves, and began taking a few items before beckoning me to follow her to the back room.

"As you're an Outsider, the potion must be custom-made," she explained. "All the stuff you see on the sales floor are all made for Faceless. If I used one of them on you, at best, you'd become a Faceless yourself. At worst, you'd be killed or disabled for life. Now, how much do you know about magic, dearie?"

"Not much, actually," I admitted. "Just that magic doesn't mix well with science."

"Damn right, they don't," Madame Mim said. "Science is an exact, unquestionable thing, whereas magic is more unstable and difficult to control. Now, a potion to give you superpowers. Let's see here... wings of a horsefly (Wonderland horseflies actually look like horses with fly wings), 1 tablespoon blood of a turtledove, three tears from the Jabberwocky - believe me, that isn't easy to get - two teaspoons of Bandersnatch drool, and the grown-up shell of a Jubjub egg. Mix together into a thick paste, then add a cup 500 year old Amontillado and mix until smooth. The wine actually helps dissolve the drier ingredients so it's easier to swallow, dearie. The alcohol will be neutralized by the Bandersnatch drool, so don't worry about getting tipsy. Ah, perfect consistency!"

I watched as the witch ladled the potion into a dark purple glass vial, then placed the stopper. "Here you are, dearie," she said. "Drink it before you go to bed. Your powers will reveal themselves once you wake up."

"Thank you very much, Madame Mim," I said, graciously accepting the potion. "How much do I owe you?"

"$25, dearie," she replied.

"Done." I handed her the cash, which she gladly pocketed. "Thank you again. Oh, and by the way, did you by any chance ever know an old guy with a long beard named Merlin?"

"No, dearie, I can't say that I have," she said, looking puzzled. "I've lived a long life and I rarely forget the people I meet, but I've never met anyone named Merlin. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure you're not the Madame Mim I was thinking of." I said, before leaving, hearing her call of "Come again!" Pocketing my potion, I hurried back to the Castle. On the way, I spotted Elliot, who was going into a cake shop (typical!). I realized I was a bit hungry, so I decided to get some cake and keep him company.

I was greeted by the sweet scent of frosting and cakes the moment I opened the door, making my stomach roar demonically. Elliot looked up curiously from his place in the line, then smiled. "Hey, Jacky! How the hell are ya?" he asked as a came to join him in line.

"Great! I got my cut of the profits from the concert, so I decide to treat myself," I explained. "It'll give me something to do while Peter's getting my _katana_ swords from my old world."

"You own weapons?" Elliot asked in surprise. "I didn't peg you for a fighter."

"If the Bloody Twins didn't carry poleaxes and own a room full of weapons, no one would think they'd be dangerous, either," I said as the line moved forward. "One should never judge by appearances. Didja really think Peter brought another damsel in distress to a crazy world of weapon-toting psychopaths? I'm not some sweet little girl with a broken heart like Alice was. I'm the girl next door with a secret lair and a super-cool alter-ego. It's unwise not to underestimate me."

"I'll try not to," Elliot said. "So, care to join me for some carrot cake?"

"Sure, I've never been one to turn down a good slice or two of carrot cake when offered!" I said happily.

After chatting over several slices of carrot cake, I headed back to the castle. Peter was waiting for me in my room, my beloved swords mounted on the wall, and a suitcase full of pajamas and underwear in the closet. I couldn't help but hug and kiss him senseless, especially when I saw he'd brought home my cookies! We snacked on a few before the time period shifted to night. "Well, that was a short second day," I said. But it was just as well. I was a bit worn out, and ready to get some rest. After showering, drying off, brushing my teeth, and changing into my favorite violet silk nightie in the bathroom adjoining my bedroom, I chugged the potion (which tasted so bad, I had to brush my teeth again,) then returned to my bedroom, finding Peter waiting in his bunny form on my bed. I couldn't help but giggle at the cute sight. A white rabbit in light pink silk pajamas. Kawaii- overload! I tucked myself into bed, cuddling him in my arms, and drifted off to sleep. I couldn't wait to discover my new powers in the morning!


	11. Chapter 11: Picnic, Rain, and Smut

**A/N: Okay, so because Jacky's a fashionista who loves to create things, so her new powers are going to correspond to that, as well as a few other things. Also, this is the moment the "M-Rated" fans have been waiting for! Smut off the port bow!**

 **XI: Picnic, Rain, and Smut**

 **Jacky's POV:**

 **I woke up with a soft yawn,** felling Peter's arm gently draped around my waist as the soft dawn light slowly peeked through the windows. I sat up on my right elbow, watching as the sunrise cast a riot of pink, yellow, and orange across the parting clouds. Beautiful. If Princess Celestia from My Little Pony was real, I'd have to call her a true artist. The beauty of a sunrise, symbolizing the hope that came with the new day, would never grow old for me. I gazed down at Peter, smiling as I saw his snowy tresses catch the warm light, glowing softly like it was made from Mother of Pearl. I felt a wonderful warmth in my heart that could only be true love. I gave him a soft good morning kiss, saw him open his eyes sleepily. "Good morning, my little dove," he said softly, kissing me back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup. I seem to sleep a lot better with you near," I commented, cuddling with him, reluctant to get out of bed just yet. I felt Peter's arms tighten around me, clearly loving the idea of spending a little more time together. After cuddling for a good half-hour longer, I reluctantly pulled away and stretched. It was past time to get up. "As much as I love cuddling with you, Peter, we gotta get up at some point. You've got work, and I've got exploring to do. That, and I'm hungry."

"But Jacky, my love, I wanted to spend the day with _you!_ " Peter pleaded. "I haven't gotten to spend a single non-night time period with you since you arrived! You were out exploring almost all of your first day here, and yesterday was so short! I barely get to see you except at meals and while we sleep."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right," I said, tapping my chin thoughtfully. "Then why don't we go on a date?"

I swear, I saw his eyes light up like stars as he perked up instantly, launching himself at me. "A date?! What a wondrous idea! I'm so happy!" he proclaimed. How and why did I not see that coming? Whenever Alice spent even a little time voluntarily with Peter in the games and Manga, he'd tackle-hug her, proclaiming his love and how getting to be with her filled him with joy. I really hope I can survive his courtship long enough to fill up the vial - or for him to give me his connector... whatever that was.

After getting dressed, enjoying breakfast together with Vivaldi, Ace, and What's-his-name the King, Peter and I ended up going to a park for our date. It wasn't very crowded, just enough people to make it not feel deserted. We chatted about ourselves, getting to know each other a bit better. Turns out, Peter lost his mother not long after he became Prime Minister at age 16, loved carrots and carrot-based dishes equally, his fear of germs stemmed from accidentally being spattered with his mother's blood when she was murdered, was temporarily disenchanted with the idea of falling in love after some faceless bitch attempted to seduce him at his first Royal Ball, and believed the other Role-Holders to be idiots because he was one of the only five in Wonderland - and I'm including Diamond Country in this - who had a high school Diploma (the others are Vivaldi, Blood, Crysta, and Jericho.). I'm assuming the rest were all drop-outs, and the Twins were still too young for high-school. I didn't even know Wonderland had school.

The only thing that had saved him from never having romantic feelings again was Alice. As he represented the Outsider's fondest memories, he'd loved her more than anyone else. I can imagine what it felt like when she chose Nightmare over him. I know what it feels like to have the one you love choose someone else.

"But what about you, Jacky?" Peter asked, taking a bite of the gelato he'd bought. "I only know of your skills in music and fashion, your memories of training with your cousin, and your strange cute-based obsession. I want to know more about you."

"Hmm. Where do I start?" I mused. "I was born into the middle-class of my world. I was an only child, and for the most part, I was more than happy that it stayed that way. I only had a mother - never met my dad. Mom said he was a petty thief and a mama's boy. I despised him for that, especially since he never sent child-support checks until I was 16. I was bullied a lot for not being like everyone else. I wasn't a jock. I wasn't a snob. I wasn't a nerd or a bully. I was the bodyguard of my best friend, a girl with scoliosis named Sarah. She was fragile, sensitive. Ever since we met in first grade, I'd sworn to protect her from bullies. And that's exactly what I did. If someone threatened to beat her up for even the slightest reason, they ended up with their head in a toilet and their underwear pulled up over their faces."

"That sound humiliating - for them, that is," Peter said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. And of course, you know my memories of training with my cousin only go until I was twelve, when she was murdered," I continued. "I got my gruesome revenge, the case of the decapitated retard and her family was never solved, and I went on as though I'd never committed murder. I never felt any guilt for it. She hurt me and my family first. She and her family simply paid the price. But the incident chilled my heart. I turned away from my long-time friends, and the guys at my school all acting like Blood Dupre didn't really give me much interest in pursuing a love-life. But, thanks to QuinRose, I found my heart skipping beat after beat for the most wonderful, handsome, and adoring rabbit in the universe!" I showed him a picture of himself I'd drawn, making him blush.

"After High school, I went on to work in fashion, and was mentored by a famous stylist who eventually gave me her shop," I continued, getting closer to the present. "After a few months, I had fame, fortune, and two guy friends who really seemed to like me. But they were afraid to move beyond a platonic friendship. By the time I'd been working at my shop for a full year, I was bored out of my mind. By then, I'd turned 19. About 2 weeks later, you showed up out of the blue and brought me here. Anything else you want to know?"

"A basic list of likes and dislikes would be helpful," Peter said, now munching on the waffle cone.

"Okay, likes." I took a deep breath, then spouted, "My favorite food is four cheese pizza with macaroni being a close second. I love deserts made with chocolate and peanut butter. My favorite color is dark purple. Bananas are my favorite fruit. I'll only drink tea on the sweet side. Rabbits are my favorite animal. I like romance and humor stories. My favorite movie was Ghost Rider. I'd probably be a Sith if I was Force-Sensitive. I love lilacs more than roses. I've always wanted a pet dragon. And my favorite weapon is the _Katana_ sword." I panted a few times from speaking so fast and cramming so many words into a single breath. Wow, that's making me light-headed.

"And dislikes?" Peter asked.

I'm gonna take more time with this answer. I don't wanna faint from lack of oxygen.

"Rude people, males who view women as inferior, green vegetables, anything with more than five limbs - tail being the 5th - being lost, hustlers, horror movies, bad anime, Blood Dupre, PDA, pineapple or spinach on pizza, men who prey on children, rapists, and anyone who hurts my family." I said, speaking a little slower and with a few more breaths. "I also don't like people who abuse those with mental or physical disabilities or handicaps and treat them like they're either weak or stupid."

"Explain," Peter prompted.

"My best friend, Sarah, had scoliosis, something that messes up the alignment of the spine", I explained. "It's what makes hunch-backs hunched over, other than too much slouching. It hindered her ability to grow correctly, and some even dared to make fun of her for it. Those people ended up in shallow graves. I also knew a boy who was autistic. Despite being remarkably intelligent, he couldn't speak and didn't interact with or respond to others. All the other students thought he was stupid and often mistreated him, much the way I know people mistreat the Dormouse just because he isn't the brightest and not the bravest."

"Ah, I think I understand," Peter said, using the comparison. I happened to know that even Peter treated Pierce poorly, if for no other reason than being a germaphobe. But at least he understood the reference.

We were about to talk about something else, when it started to rain. Heavily.

"Ack! Why did it have to rain today?!" Peter exclaimed, exasperated. "And the castle is now quite far away! We'll drown in this!"

We needed shelter, someplace warm and dry, with a place to sleep and some food. I felt a strong desire to snap my fingers, and so I did. In a flash of light, a small cabin appeared, much to our collective surprise.

"How'd you do that?" Peter asked. I simply shrugged.

"That's not important right now," I said. "Let's get inside before we catch cold."

Without much hesitation, we went inside, and found that it was bigger on the inside than on the outside. There was a table and two chairs in a fully-stocked kitchen, a bathroom with indoor plumbing, a couch in the main room, and a bedroom with a fireplace crackling warmly. We finished our food in the kitchen, then stripped out of our damp clothes - leaving on our undergarments - and cuddled in the bed for warmth.

I have to say, it was the first time I'd ever seen Peter's body. He was rather reluctant to take off his clothes, but I was more than pleased with his physical appearance. He was well-built, despite being one of the slimmer male Role-Holders, and his six-pack and pectorals were sheer eye-candy. I almost drooled at the excellent sight. Peter had blushed at the very idea of exposing himself to me, and he looked like a totally hot tomato when he actually took off his shirt. We cuddled under the covers, and as I stroked his ears, I heard him start purring. I knew that sound. I'd studied animal behavior long enough to know that the sound he was making right now was involuntary, but was a sign of growing arousal. Rabbit, when aroused, make a grunting-purring sound that, while cute to human ears, is damn sexy to their own kind. He hugged me tightly, clearly trying not to give into his animal instincts. Clearly, being in a warm bed, nearly nude, with a scantily-clad female for whom he has romantic feelings for was a little too much for his instincts to handle. No wonder he made sure we were both clothed whenever we slept in the same bed.

I wasn't against the idea of intimacy with Peter. Though many would view it as bestiality in my world, I never really gave a f*** what my world thought about such things. Peter was sweet, genuinely kind, and truly cared for me. He was also excellent mate material. A strong, healthy buck (that's what breeders call male rabbits, while females are does and babies are bunnies/kits/kittens. Like I said, I've studied rabbits!) was prime mating material in most breeding circles. And while he was indeed nearly blind and lacked pigmentation in his hair, he was still in perfect health, strong, and clearly in need of relief.

Eh heh heh, I also slipped an aphrodisiac into the tea I made for him. Double dose since he's so chivalrous. Yes, I wanted to make love with him. I've wanted to do it for about three years, since I first saw his picture when I was 16. But I knew his pure love would stand in the way of that, so I forced his sex drive. Hey, we're both going to enjoy it, so why feel guilty about it?

"Jacky..." he moaned, holding me tighter as he lowered his head to my chest. I felt his warm cheeks press against my breasts as he planted soft, passionate kisses against my sternum. I hiked one leg up over his hip, bringing him a little closer. He whimpered softly as his hardening length pressed gently against my pelvic area, and he began to caress my thigh with his warm, bare hand. His fingers moved further up my leg until they found the curve of my ass. He gripped the muscle, began to grind lightly against me.

I couldn't hold back the moan as he began to nip viciously at my neck. Again, another mating habit - bucks will bite the doe's neck to discourage her from fleeing. I'm willing to be that humans developed that kink from rabbits. _Oh, my God this feels... OOOH!_ I can't even begin to describe the growing pleasure I felt as he shifted me onto my back, rubbing my back and sides with his hands as he kissed and nipped my neck, shoulders and chest, his eyes getting hazier with every passing moment.

This makes me wonder, though. I've read fanfictions by peekodemeeko12 and Dark_Lord_Chaos where the animal Role-Holders go "feral", "instinctual," and "primal" - states that all mean they act on their most basic animal desire to mate, but usually don't remember what happened when they snap out of it. I even saw a bit of this in one of the "Country of Joker: Nightmare Trilogy" manga, in which, after Alice unknowingly dosed Peter with a huge amount of the natural aphrodisiac in truffles (the fungus, not the candy), he proceeded to open fire on Ace, more viciously than usual, as if trying to establish dominance over a rival male. When Alice finally got him to stop, he tried to kiss her, before the drug turned him into his rabbit form. Finally, either as a side-effect or from being held upside down by Alice, he passed out. Was that a brief display of his "instinctual" side?

Whether it was or not, Peter definitely wasn't passing out. He was getting much more physical, and I could tell from the heat and the firmness under those boxers that he'd feel the strong need to be inside me soon.

This... was my first time, and I'm pretty sure it was for Peter, as well. I know I'll remember it, but will he?

* * *

A/N: okay, I'm putting the smut in the next chapter, and it will occupy the WHOLE chapter, so if you're uncomfortable reading smut, just skip to chapter 12 when I get it posted. Thanks!


	12. XII: Lemon Flavored

**A/N: Okay, this is the chapter with the lemon you've all been waiting for. If you're uncomfortable reading lemons, I suggest leaving this fanfic at the end of this sentence, and go read something cute and less smutty. When I have chapter 13 ready, you can read that. Now, for accuracy's sake, I've researched rabbit mating rituals, and apparently, rabbit mating is very brief, usually lasting only a few minutes. The reason for this is because rabbits are prey animals, and can't afford to let their guard down for too long. Therefore, the lemon will only last for a few minutes, though it'll be a bit longer than regular rabbit mating, since Peter is an anthro. Now, enjoy the smuttiness!**

 **XII: Lemon Scented, Colored, and Flavored**

 **I took matters into my own hands,** and decided to use some stuff I read in a bunch of fan-fictions (my thanks to everyone who's ever written a JNKNA smut on this site!). I flipped Peter onto his back, straddling his hips. I easily removed his boxers, then gazed at his member in awe. Yes, it was the first time I'd ever seen one. GET OVER IT! I slipped out of my under garments, letting Peter marvel at my naked form. "Jacky..." he whispered in awe, before I leaned down to give his member a little attention.

I had read a ton of smut to prepare for this moment, but reading about what I was about to do and actually doing it were two very different things. All I could do in the end was close my eyes and hope I wouldn't hurt him, and that he wouldn't hurt me.

Hesitantly, I gave his erection a delicate lick, earning a gasp of surprise from the Prime Minister. _Come on, Jacky, just pretend it's a Popsicle,_ I told myself. _A big, red, hot... flesh-flavored Popsicle the size of a Hot-Pocket. But instead of cheese and marinara sauce inside, it's gonna be his seed. Goddammit! Why'd I have to think about it like that! Curse my metaphors always being food-based!_

Mentally shaking off that disturbing thought, I drew my tongue up and down his length, making him moan with pleasure. Each sound he made gave me a bit more confidence to continue. At last, I took his length into my mouth, felt him buck his hips as I began to suck on him. This was weird to me on so many levels, and I'm not even gonna mention how his pre-cum tasted (I honestly don't know, people. Virgin, here. Never done this before in real life. For those who actually have had oral sex, please DON'T tell me. Seriously, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW.). As I sucked him, I pumped the rest of his length with my right hand, while my left rested gently below the rim of his stomach. Why? I was hoping I'd be able to feel when he was about to cum. Hey, I'm not a mind reader, and I'd never done this before. I'm still trying to figure out the best way to pleasure my man!

His breathing was getting shaky, and he was starting to go rigid. I immediately pulled off, leaving him whimpering in protest. Yeah, I just didn't wanna taste his cum. I love him, I do, but I just wasn't ready to go THAT far. I re-positioned myself, sliding his now-wet member into my slit. Not gonna lie, it hurt worse than anything I'd ever experienced before. I've stepped on nails while bare-foot, I've burnt myself by accident, and I once cut my left index finger tip with a pair of scissors. This hurt worse than all of that together. But as I adjusted, it actually started to feel... good. I could only imagine how Peter was feeling, from the way he was moaning and whimpering my name. I was so glad that we weren't in the castle, because he was getting pretty loud.

At last, Peter gave a strangled scream of pure ecstasy, and I felt him cum inside me as he pulled me to his chest. Damn, that felt incredible! My sweetheart was panting, his ruby eyes closed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. I placed loving kissed on his neck until his breathing returned to normal. At last, he opened his darkened eyes, and he gently turned me onto my back. Was he ready for round 2 already?

The animalistic light had left his eyes, replaced with such warmth and love. It was as if our first act of lovemaking had cleansed the memory of Alice from his mind. Every bit of cruelty, hatred, and coldness seemed to have been washed away. "I love you, Jacky," he murmured, starting a slow rhythm of thrusts as I felt him grow hard within me once again. "You and no other. Not even Alice can compare."

With those sweet words, he made love to me again, and after we came, we curled up in each other's arms and fell into a deep, dreamless (well, I didn't dream, at least.) sleep.


End file.
